The Knight
Summary The Knight is the playable character in the Indie Metroidvania game, Hollow Knight. Their species was created as vessels to carry the infection spread by The Radiance. Many details about the character, including their name, are left ambiguous. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C Name: Unnamed, but has been called Ghost by Hornet Origin: Hollow Knight Gender: None (The Knight is confirmed genderless) Age: Unknown Classification: Bug, Hollow Knight, Shade, Vessel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 2), Soul Absorption (Whenever the Knight hits an opponent with his nail a small amount of Soul is absorbed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage ghosts), Healing via the Focus spell, Nail Mastery, Void Manipulation via the Void Heart charm, Flight via the Monarch Wings and Crystal Heart, Limited Intangibility via the Shade Cloak, Sound Manipulation via the Abyss Shriek and Howling Wraiths spells, Mind Reading and Dream Manipulation via the Dream Nail, Resistance to Acid Manipulation via the ingestion of Isma's Tears), Resurrection (Comes back to life and leaves behind a shade of his past death), Statistics Amplification via various charms, Summoning via various charms, Plant Manipulation via the Thorns of Agony charm, Limited Supernatural Luck via the Greed charms, Forcefield Creation via the Baldur Shell and Dreamshield charms, Fungus Manipulation via the Spore Shroom charm, Poison Manipulation via the Defender's Crest charm, Regeneration via the Hiveblood charm (Low), Transmutation via the Glowing Womb charm, Biological Manipulation via various Lifeblood charms, Energy Projection via the Gubberfly's Elegy charm, Limited Transformation via the Shape of Unn charm, Limited Damage Negation via the Carefree Melody charm, Limited Fire Manipulation via the Grimm Child Attack Potency: At least Street level+ (Defeated False Knight, who could shatter part of a bridge. Also defeated various other bosses who should be comparable, if not superior to said boss) Speed: Below Average due to their size Lifting Strength: Below Average Class Striking Strength: At least Street Class+ Durability: At least Street level+ (Can take hits from False Knight, as well as many bosses throughout the game that should be superior to said boss) Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods of time without tiring) Range: A few inches with their Nail, Higher when using Nail Arts and spells Standard Equipment: *'Void Heart:' Unifies the void under the bearer's will. Makes shades, creatures made of void, non-hostile and non-damaging. *'Lumafly Lantern:' Crystal lantern containing a Lumafly. Brightens dark caverns so wanderers can find their way. *'Pure Nail: '''The ultimate weapon of the Hallownest, crafted to perfection in order to reveal its true form. *'Awoken Dream Nail: A nail that cuts through the veil between dreams and waking. Allows The Knight to enter the minds of dreamers, read the thoughts of NPCs, corpses, and statues, and drain essence from opponents. '''Ability-granting items: *'Mothwing Cloak:' A cloak threaded with mothwing strands. Allows the wearer to dash forward in short bursts. *'Mantis Claw:' A claw carved from bone. Allows the wearer to cling to walls and leap off of them. *'Crystal Heart:' The energy core of an old mining golem, fashioned around a potent crystal. Its energy can be channeled to send the user flying forward at dangerous speeds. *'Monarch Wings:' Wings of etheral matter that glimmer in the darkness. Grants the user a double-jump. *'Isma's Tear:' Fruit formed from a single hardened tear. Grants the user resistance to acid when consumed. *'Shade Cloak:' A cloak formed from the substance of the abyss. Functions similarly to the Mothwing Cloak, only it allows the user can pass through enemy attacks while using it. Intelligence: Unknown, but has displayed great combat intelligence when fighting bosses and waiting for opportunities to strike Optional Equipment: Charms * Wayward Compass - Whispers its location to the bearer whenever a map is open. * Gathering Swarm - A swarm will follow the bearer and gather up any loose Geo. * Stalwart Shell - When recovering from damage, the bearer will remain invulnerable for longer. * Soul Catcher and Soul Eater - Greatly increases the amount of SOUL gained when striking an enemy with the nail. * Shaman Stone - Increases the power of spells, dealing more damage to foes. * Dashmaster - The bearer will be able to dash further, more often, as well as dash downwards. * Thorns of Agony - When taking damage, The Knight sprouts thorny vines that damage nearby foes. * Fury of the Fallen - When close to death, the bearer's strength will increase. * Fragile and Unbreakable Heart - Increases the health of the bearer. * Fragile and Unbreakable Greed - Causes the bearer to find more Geo when defeating enemies. * Fragile and Unbreakable Strength - Strengthens the bearer, increasing the damage they deal to enemies with their nail. * Spell Twister - Reduces the SOUL cost of casting spells. * Steady Body - Keeps its bearer from recoiling backwards when they strike an enemy with a nail. * Heavy Blow - Increases the force of the bearer's nail, causing enemies to recoil further when hit. * Quick Slash - Allows the bearer to slash much more rapidly with their nail. * Longnail and Mark of Pride - Increases the range of the bearer's nail. * Baldur Shell - Protects its bearer with a hard shell while focusing SOUL. * Flukenest - Transforms the Vengeful Spirit spell into a horde of volatile baby flukes. * Defender's Crest - Causes the bearer to emit a heroic odor. This odor damages nearby enemies * Glowing Womb - Drains the SOUL of its bearer and uses it to birth hatchlings. These hatchlings explode on enemies and explode and poison if the bearer wear's the Defender's Crest. * Quick Focus - Increases the speed of focusing SOUL, allowing the bearer to heal faster. * Deep Focus - The bearer will focus SOUL at a slower rate, but the healing effect will double. Stacks with Quick Focus. * Lifeblood Heart and Lifeblood Core - When resting, the bearer will gain a coating of lifeblood that protects from a limited amount of damage. * Joni's Blessing - The bearer will have a healthier shell and can take more damage, but they will not be able to heal themselves by focusing SOUL. * Grubsong - Gain SOUL when taking damage. * Gubberfly's Elegy - Imbues weapons with a holy strength. When the bearer is at full health, they will fire beams of white-hot energy from their nail. * Hiveblood - Heals the bearer's wounds over time, allowing them to regain health without focusing SOUL. * Spore Shroom - When focusing SOUL, emit a spore cloud that slowly damages enemies. * Sharp Shadow - When using Shade Cloak, the bearer's body will sharpen and damage enemies. * Shape of Unn - While focusing SOUL, the bearer will take on a new shape and can move freely to avoid enemies. * Nailmaster's Glory - Increases the bearer's mastery of Nail Arts, allowing them to focus their power faster and unleash arts sooner. * Dream Wielder - Allows the bearer to charge the Dream Nail faster and collect more SOUL when striking foes. * Kingsoul - Holy charm symbolising a union between higher beings. The bearer will slowly absorb the limitless SOUL contained within. * Dreamshield - Conjures a shield that follows the bearer and attempts to protect them. * Weaversong - Summons weaverlings to give the lonely bearer some companionship and protection. * Sprintmaster - Increases the running speed of the bearer, allowing them to avoid danger or overtake rivals. * Carefree Melody - Contains a song of protection that may defend the bearer from damage. * Grimmchild - Worn by those who take part in the Grimm Troupe's Ritual. Summons a small, flying creature that can absorb flame and attack. Weaknesses: Unable to attack while healing. All SOUL consumed while healing, if hit.Is lost Notable Attacks/Techniques: SOUL Spells: SOUL is a white energy The Knight gains from attacking foes. * Focus: Using SOUL, The Knight can heal themselves. This takes several seconds and can be interrupted, however * Vengeful Spirit: Creates a spirit our of SOUL energy that will fly forward and burn opponents in its path. * Shade Soul: An upgrade to Vengeful Spirit. Creates a powerful shadow that does higher damage and can now pass through objects like shields, walls, and enemies. *'Desolate Dive:' Strikes the ground with concentrated SOUL, destroying any small structures within close proximity and granting brief invulnerability *'Descending Dark:' An upgrade to Desolate Dive. Provides increased range and increased damage *rability *'Howling Wraiths:' A scream that blasts opponents with SOUL energy. *'Abyss Shriek:' An upgrade to Howling Wraiths. Blasts the opponents with souls and shadows from The Abyss Nail Arts: *'Cyclone Slash:' The Knight swings their sword around rapidly to attack foes from all sides. *'Dash Slash:' The Knight performs a dash forward while swiging their nail. Allowing for increased range. *'Great Slash:' The Knight unleashes a powerful slash with increased damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hollow Knight Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Knights Category:Bugs Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Claw Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Void Users Category:Telepaths Category:Dream Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Plant Users Category:Fungus Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Poison Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Genderless Characters Category:Insects